


Prompts

by Legowerewolf



Category: Prompt - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legowerewolf/pseuds/Legowerewolf
Summary: Hello, and welcome to my list of prompts! Here's how it works.I post the prompts as individual chapters in this work.  In the comments for the prompt's chapter, indicate that you have claimed it. At that point, you have one week to post at least the first chapter and send another comment with your work's URL. The prompt will be marked as fulfilled and a link to your work will be added to the prompt's chapter.Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Comment on this chapter.





	Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my list of prompts! Here's how it works. 
> 
> I post the prompts as individual chapters in this work. In the comments for the prompt's chapter, indicate that you have claimed it. At that point, you have one week to post at least the first chapter and send another comment with your work's URL. The prompt will be marked as fulfilled and a link to your work will be added to the prompt's chapter.
> 
> Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Comment on this chapter.

Status: **UNCLAIMED**

Prompt:

  * The whole gang's on Earth.
  * Keith runs a donut shop. He makes the _best_ donuts in town. I mean the  _best_. All the cops love him and his donuts.
  * Hunk is a foodie. He has a blog and everything. He stumbles upon Keith's donut shop, and he loves it. He brings Lance the next day.
  * Lance loves Keith's donuts. Lance also starts flirting with Keith. Keith is oblivious. The cops are amused.
  * As time goes on, they become pretty good friends. Lance never stops flirting.
  * Something happens to Lance. Hunk comes running into the shop. He can't find Lance and Lance won't answer the phone.
  * The cops overhear. They like Keith, he makes the best donuts in town. They like Lance, he's kind and funny and they're rooting for him. They set some stuff in motion to help find Lance.
  * HAPPILY EVER AFTER



Some ideas:

  * Lance is a barista and maybe Lance starts making coffee and stuff at Keith's donut shop?
  * Where are Allura and Coran? Maybe they are the owner(s) of the shop? Maybe they're part of the police?
  * Dear lord please let there be a bonding moment reference
  * Maybe Lotor is responsible?




End file.
